Slaves of Technology
by jamescoco
Summary: Tony wanted Steve to get a laptop. However he got more than a laptop.


FIRST LET ME SAY I AM SORRY ABOUT THE LENGTH. I didn't want to write it a chapters because it doesn't feel right chaptered. So I just made it as a 10k+ one-shot kind of business. Secondly, I'm going to stop writing Steve/OC fanfics, but hey Steve's a babe so I can't help it. I've read it thoroughly (like five times thoroughly) so if there are many mistakes it's all my fault and please don't kill me. Anyways, I'm going to shut up - I hope this is good and thanks for reading! This is set post-Avengers/Cap 1 and pre-Cap 2. I didn't really have a set time of when it was set to be honest.

* * *

The apartment he lived in had modern day electronics, the only thing he really called modern was the large television screen connected to the large entertainment system, the wireless home phone that sat on the kitchen bench, the fluorescent light on the ceiling, microwave oven that sat in its little box and an electronic stove that Pepper insisted on having installed so he didn't waste gas and of course the laptop sitting on the dining room table and the modem sitting on top of one of his bookshelves. Everything else was like it was in the 1930s/40s. Of course with the excuse of modern books that he was told to read from both Tony and Bruce. He felt scared if he had to interact with new technology; and it wasn't his fault. If you were frozen for seventy odd years and came back alive into the future – you'd be scared of the new technology wouldn't you?

She stood next to him looking at the screen, it was slowly getting dark so the light from the computer screen was hitting their face and they both were busy to turn on the light that was overhead them. Occasionally he had to rub his eyes and take breaks whenever they stared at the screen for copious amounts of time. Light chatter was often heard throughout the apartment, as well as annoyed shouts. She helped him out with technology. She was very patient with him, even though he could tell how frustrated she was. He always apologised for things he did wrong, and she shrugged her shoulders and told him it was fine. She had to speak to him and describe things to him like he was five, which she felt horrible about it. She didn't want to teach a grown man (whether one sees him in his late twenties, or his early nineties) how to use a computer and the internet, and treat him like a child. She held felt that same embarrassment, she still felt like she was being treated like a child from others. Resting her hand on his back, she pointed to him on the screen where to double click on the mouse in his hand.

"Press the button on the bottom left hand and open internet explorer" she asked of him. He followed her orders. "Now, type in to Goo- no that's Bing. Where it says '_bing dot com_' go over that and highlight it like this…" she paused and covered his hand and pressed his index finger to highlight he word. "Now type in google dot com. Okay good, now you see how in the upper right hand corner there's a picture that says '_download google chrome_', I want you to press it. Awesome, now wait for it to download" she finished talking, the two of them were silent when the download was going. "Okay, now double click there – no with the left hand, good okay now install it, just keep clicking next"

"But what if I need to-"

"Trust me on this, just keep clicking next and you'll be fine. Good now wait for it to install… and done you have Google Chrome! Now go and click the button on the left hand side at the bottom again, and click on Google- no that's Internet Explorer"

"But I used it before, it's perfectly fine!" She pierced the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb, letting out a loud sigh. He put his head down and fumbled with his hands, wanting to let out a sorry but she said something before he could.

"Steve, look we don't use Internet Explorer. It's a shitty browser that should die in the fiery pits of hell. It was crap when it was invented, and it's still crap eighteen years later."

"That's not nice! I'm sure it could do as much stuff as this Google Chrome can."

"Once you've grown up with modern technology like this all your life, and your father is a computer programmer, you have friends who have IT jobs, or work on programming in video games then we can talk, but for now I need to help you fast track your brain on modern technology because Tony asked me to, and I'm happy to help a friend in need."

He noticed how stubborn she is, especially when it came to teaching him how to use modern electronics. He was amazed at how much intelligence she had, how much smarter than he was. Though he could always teach her a thing or two about the past and how technology back then worked, but knowing her she's probably already researched it, since she knew how to use a record and a lot of the things he had back then were upgraded these days.

"Steve, you're never going to learn if you don't have an open mind about this sort of stuff. Technology is vastly changing, so I need to help you!" She pleaded with Steve as he walked off in one of his little temper tantrums.

"I can't do it, I'm an old geezer who isn't fit for this god damn world!" He cried out obviously frustrated.

"You can. Trust me. I got my grandfather to use the internet, and he's _way_ more stubborn than I am." It was silent between the pair, Steve sat down on his couch and she came up behind him rubbing his back. He liked it when she did that, she often helped his anxieties with this new world. He could trust her. "Look do you want me to leave and call it a day?" She asked.

"I uh-" he paused and nodded. "I think so. I'll uhm- I'll try and see if I can do this by myself, but I'll call you if I need any additional help I suppose."

"I'll see you on Thursday kiddo" she saluted, and he copied her. She opened and closed the door behind her. The room was silent except for the constant buzzing of the many modern technologies he had in his apartment. It kept him up at night, as well as the constant traffic of New York too.

They first met at a computer store. He was with Tony. Steve didn't want to go but Tony forced him to. The place they went to was called '_Scorpion Technicians_'. Tony said that they were the best and always recommended them. He didn't dare touch the store called '_Apple_', he found their objects pretty – but easily breakable. They went up to the counter and Tony addressed the female behind it as "Ophelia", she came around and hugged Tony.

She released from the hug and smiled. "Hey uncle Tones" she gave him a light punch on his left arm and he rubbed the side obviously trying to make it out that she was stronger than him.

Ophelia had her hair shaved at one side with the rest of her hair rest under her chin, her hair was blue, or was it green? She was short, much shorter than Steve. However she was as tall as Tony, though Steve might be a few inches off. She wore a black work outfit with a red scorpion on the back of her shirt and her name badge said: - '_Hi my name is SLAVE_'. The slave bit of her name was in stick like font. Steve wondered how she got away with it.

"Long time acquaintances" he remarked looking from Ophelia to Steve. "Her dad and I went to tech school together, didn't treat me like a Stark. That's what these Laurent's will do – they'll see you as the man, not the name" Tony told Steve that she and her father ran the store together. Tony never needed repairs as he was smart enough to repair anything broken himself (he made a suit in the Middle East out of nothing!) but always referred to them if someone needed something fixed and he couldn't do anything himself.

"This is Steve Rogers" Tony said introducing Steve.

"Tony, shut up I know who Steve is." She paused and looked at Steve with a smile "Mr Captain America himself! It's lovely to finally meet." Ophelia said holding her hand out, Steve smiled and shook her hand, he reminded himself not to use full force. She crossed her arms against her chest and looked at the pair. "So what do you need? Do you have a suit that needs repairing?"

"No. Firstly you are never touching the suit. Secondly No. And thirdly we need a computer for the old guy here" Tony said slapping Steve's back which made Steve cough, before saying sorry.

"Yes, because we all know about your love affair with Apple" she smirked, Tony was going to reply but Steve nudged him. She walked away, with the two following her.

"Maybe go for an ASUS, they're good!" Tony said nudging Ophelia as they looked through the aisles.

"What would Steve be using it for? I presume stuff for work, and maybe the occasional quick scroll through Facebook – that is if you want to have Facebook and have this big buffoon as a friend with all his political postings." Ophelia laughed hard and Tony pouted, Steve laughed with her as well.

"Don't encourage her!"

"Sorry dad. Didn't know I could hurt your feelings!" she smirked with a laugh.

"Can we go back to the computer talk, you're hurting my ego!"

"What ego?" She stared at Tony with the same smirk before turning on her heel and looking through the computers. "Okay so we'll knock of the notepads because they're for more on the go sort of stuff, and I don't think Steve would be checking his e-mails on the go whilst he's fighting some baddies. We'll knock out the one with small hard drives, because I mean who wants a small hard drive" she paused but didn't turn around still walking down the aisles looking at computers "no one. So maybe the X550CC, it has windows 8 but you can downgrade to windows 7. It has an Intel Core i7 processor and a NVIDIA GeForce 700 series graphics. It's 15.6 inches, and between 2.2 kilograms and 2.3 kilograms though I don't think that's too much effort for the Cap!" She said with a wink and a smile showing off the model. Steve didn't know anything she said, but he noticed that Tony was listening and understanding what she meant.

"That's alright. So everything as usual is included with the laptop?" Tony asked.

"Yep, so you've got a warranty on both the laptop and the battery, because we all know how much that can kill your buzz. Battery, mouse, cleaners, and the whole shebang comes free and I'll even stick in a free case how's that sound?" She asked looking from both males.

"That sounds okay…" Steve said slowly. She giggled and looked at Steve.

"That sounds fine Ophelia" Tony said getting his wallet out ready to pay.

"Favourite colour?" She asked Steve, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Blue" he blurted out not thinking.

"Okay if you want to go to the desk I'll ring this up for you" she said with a smile and walking off. Tony and Steve went back to the front desk and Tony looked at Steve with a smug impression.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Uh- okay I guess? I don't know what she meant by all the whole mumbo-jumbo with the computer and-"

"I'm talking about Ophelia!" Tony said cutting Steve off.

"Did you only bring me in here to set up a date?"

"No…" Tony paused and Steve looked at him sternly. "No seriously, we need to get you a laptop. However, she is wonderful isn't she?"

"You and Natasha are up to this aren't you?" Tony shook his head but Steve gave him the same look as before and Tony sighed nodding.

"Come on, just ask her on a date or-"

"Ask who on a date?" She scared the two older males and they both jumped. She looked at them scanning the laptop, as she typed away on another one.

"I was explaining to Steve that I was going to go on a date with Pepper" Tony said slowly looking at Ophelia with a forced smile.

"Oh, yeah how's Pepper going?" Ophelia asked smiling not concentrating on the males.

"She's great- fine actually. Uhm, hey Ophelia do you know if you can help Steve here with his technologies, I'd help out but you know, billionaire and philanthropist I can't be everywhere at once. Well I could, but that didn't work out as well" Tony said scratching his forehead remembering the last time he tried that with all his suits. Didn't pan out well.

"That'd be great. I'd love to help an old geezer in today's fast age" Ophelia laughed while sticking her tongue out. Steve liked her playful nature. He was kind of hoping he'd see more of her, even if he didn't want to admit it to Tony. "Okay so that comes to $550 dollars" she said looking from the computer to the pair. Tony gave her his credit card and she asked for pin, cheque or signed. Tony said signed and she printed off two receipts, one for Tony to sign and the other one to keep stapling another paper under it. She handed his own copy and she looked at his copy and his credit card. "You've got your warranty stapled to the receipt"

"Cool. How about Monday and Thursday nights you come round to Steve's and teach him how to use technology" Tony said looking from Ophelia to Steve with a smile. Ophelia nods.

"That sounds wonderful" she picked up a blank piece of paper and wrote something on it "here you go Steve, that's my number if you need to reschedule or you need any other help." She handed Steve the piece of paper and he took it with a smile.

"Thank you"

"Sounds good. I'll see you later kiddo" Tony said waving.

"See you later Dingus and Captain America" She waved back and laughed. Before Tony could comment they were already outside and heading to the car.

"So… you excited for your date with Ophelia Laurent?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"Can you shut up" Steve said hopping into the passenger side.

"Whatever you say. But you were smiling the whole time and you looked like an idiot"

"I didn't look like an idiot." The car sped off and Ophelia smiled at the door.

"Idiots" she said under her breath.

"Who was here?" Ophelia's dad came into the room looking at Ophelia, she looked at her father and smiled.

"Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. You just missed them."

"Damn it. What did they want?"

"Steve was getting a computer. I'll be busy Monday and Thursdays, helping Steve with technology"

"You know you just set up a date. Did you give him your phone number?" Her father asked nudging her side laughing. Ophelia slapped his arm.

"Yes, but only for business use." Ophelia said rolling her eyes as she rests her arms on the counter top shifting her weight between her feet and her arms.

"Just so you know, if Captain America starts any funny business I will put a shotgun to his head" her father began to imitate that he was holding a shotgun.

"One, you don't have a shotgun – two, shut up its Captain America. He wouldn't kill a fly, unless it was bent on destroying the world"

"What do you need help with first?" Ophelia asked the first night she was over. Steve stood in front of Ophelia, his t-shirt looked a size too small, like he was going to burst out of it. He wore blue jeans, like the ones he found in a box that was a size too big so he used rope he found as a belt. Socks that were just right and had colour where the toes and heel were. It was green at the moment. Ophelia was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt, she rolled the sleeves up to her elbows. She had a leather jacket around her arm ready to put it on the couch. She wore black jeans that hugged her thighs and calves, and converse shoes that were the same colour as her pants.

"I don't know. How about the computer?" Steve finally spoke. He felt awkward, like he was back at school again and learning how to write. However he figured that Ophelia had to deal with people who didn't know how to do _simple_ tasks. He felt bad, that she was wasting her time on him. Steve moved out of the way and guided Ophelia by the small of her back to where the laptop lied.

"You haven't even opened it!" Ophelia was shocked. "Whenever I get something new I always open it first thing, even books!"

"You read?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, bit of a book nerd. I mostly read John Green, sort of Young Adult books because for some reason I want to re-live my teenage years. I'll delve into the occasional classical when I can"

"Like what?"

"Oh most of the time it's stories from war. Especially a lot about you Mr Rogers. You made quite a name for yourself back then"

"Well, I did transform from a small scrawny kid with health problems from Brooklyn to this" he said and waved both hands to signify what he looked like now.

"That is true" Ophelia said looking at Steve with a smile, they stood in silence for a few seconds before Ophelia realised what she was doing. "I'll ah, get started on this and you can watch if you want. It's a bit confusing but it'll work out in the end" Ophelia picked up the box and put it on the dining room table. She extracted all the things in the box, the laptop, a mouse, a battery, a case, everything she supplied him with days earlier. "Where's the closest power point?" She asked looking at Steve holding the battery. He pointed to the wall closest to them and she nodded plugging in one side to the socket and the other end into the laptop. She booted up the computer and waited for a few seconds explaining to Steve what to do. He took a seat and watched her explain things.

Ophelia stayed late that night, so Steve made her dinner. She finished helping him with one part two hours earlier, and two hours later she was still talking to him. She wanted to know what it was like growing up during the early 1900s, she had an interest in anything that was different to her, so right now it was Steve Roger's past and World War Two.

"I grew up poor, my father died when I was a child and my mother died when I was in my late teens. And well, you know what happened" he said over the sound of sizzling food. Ophelia plumped her arms on the kitchen counter top resting her chin on her arm.

"I know, but I want to hear it from your perspective!" She said with a smile.

"But you're more interesting than I am. You can look me up on the intranet"

"Internet"

"That. I can't look you up. I mean what was it like growing up in the late nineteen hundreds and two thousands?" He asked looking from the stove to Ophelia. She shrugged her shoulders.

"It was simple really, I was born and I learnt some things, I went to school and I learnt some more things, graduated as the first person out of my cousins to finish school and that's about it. Been working at the computer store hopefully going to look into going to college sometime soon"

"As what?" Steve asked, his curiosity took the better of him.

"Well, I wanted to become an astronaut when I was younger, but my math and science skills are lacking. But I don't know. I know that if I want to get somewhere in life I have to get a degree." Ophelia shrugged and Steve shook his head.

"But you're so smart, how did you not get good scores in Math or Science?"

"I take after my mother. She's the English person, whilst my father is the genius with maths and science. It's funny actually. As I said, I took after my mum while my sister took after my dad!" Ophelia laughed. Steve smiled and finished plating up serving it to Ophelia and himself.

"Want a drink?" He asked her and she mulled over the thought.

"Got any coke?" She asked and Steve nodding pouring herself and himself a glass.

"Did they change the taste of coke? I remember what it tasted like and this is vastly different" Steve said looking at the drink after taking a sip.

"Well they took the cocaine out of it"

"What?"

"Yeah, it had traces of coke in the… coke. However that was more, late eighteen hundreds and early nineteen hundreds I think. They changed the flavour during the nineteen-eighties. It was called '_new coke_', there was a huge backlash about it until the heads of coke changed the formula." She said. Steve nodded and made a '_hmm_' noise as he pursed his lips. The room went silent, except for the scraping of utensils on the plates and the constant buzzing of electronics in the room.

The two of them finished their meal and Ophelia used a napkin to wipe away the sauce that attached to the corners of her lips. He now notices how plump her lips are, how pink they are. Her eyes were a dark shade of blue, and her eyelids were only visible if she closed her eyes, her brows were thinly shaped, she has the odd freckle on her cheeks, her nose curves at the end. She was much different to the girls back in the 30s and 40s. Every woman was different, they were all more open about their sexuality, and they wore weird clothes, well weird in Steve's case. He didn't mind it, though he knew Bucky would of gone crazy for them.

"The dinner was lovely, and I'm stuffed!" She said rubbing her stomach "I think I have a food baby" she said with a giggle. Steve didn't understand what she meant, but decided to laugh with her. "Where'd you learn how to cook?"

"Picked up a few things from mom and my time at different countries when I was touring" he said with a shrug collecting the plates.

"Do you need help cleaning up?" She asked him and Steve shrugged it off.

"It'll be fine. Don't worry." He said looking at Ophelia and smiled. The two were silent and Ophelia checked her phone. It was the same one as his.

"It's getting pretty late and a young woman in New York late at night is a bad idea" she laughed nervously. She got up from the chair and pushed it in after her.

"Do you want me to call you a cab?" Steve asked her politely.

"If you want" Ophelia said with a shrug of shoulders. Steve picked up the home phone and dialled the taxi company he'd sometimes use. He told them the address of his house and he told Ophelia they'd be here in twenty minutes. The two continued to chat until her taxi was here. "I'll see you on Thursday I suppose" she said with a smile, the ends of her lips curving.

"Do you want me to walk you down?" He asked her.

"That would be nice, thank you." He walked in front of her to open the door for her, then continuing to walk next to her until she got to her taxi.

"You don't have to open the door for me" she said whilst he was opening the taxi door for her.

He smiled at her and shook his head. "Mom taught me to be a gentleman."

"I do appreciate it though. I'll see you Thursday"

"I'll see you Thursday" he repeated and closed the door after her, she leaned over to the taxi driver and spoke her address. She waved at Steve who waved back, and once he couldn't see her he walked back inside. Steve frowned. He had hoped she could stay, he was starting to enjoy her company.

Many helpful nights turned into frustrated sighs and walk outs.

"I'm just not cut for all this!" Steve holds his arms out signifying his apartment.

"Steve, look it's alright. We're almost done for the night. There's not much else to do!" Ophelia was setting an e-mail address for Steve, under steve_rorgers19 – she was the first person to e-mail him and he responded. They then set up a Facebook account for him, and she was his first friend. Next came Tony who sent him a wall post

**Tony Stark**  
you've finally got one, and I see you got help! Congratulations!

"Can I un-friend him?" Steve said with a serious look.

"Yes, but I don't think Tony would be too happy with you" Ophelia admits. She was leaning over Steve's shoulders. She was pointing things out. Like YouTube, and Twitter, she reminded him not to go to Myspace, he was confused at first and thought she was talking about her home. She wasn't.

"I'm starting a list" he admits before they finish their last lesson

"Of what?" Ophelia asked, clicking on a few things. She typed in '_rage quit – the impossible game_', clicking on a small image and the sound started playing showing a video.

"Of things I need to get up to date on, and I was wondering if you could help me out" She looked at him with a smile and nod.

"Sure thing. Look at the video" Ophelia mainly laughed at what was on the screen, Steve wasn't paying attention he was staring at Ophelia. Once the video was finished Ophelia looked from the screen to Steve who was still staring at her. "What did you think?" Her speech slowed as she realised what was about to happen. They both moved in closer slowly, but surly they finally kissed. Their lips on one another's, her hand against his cheek. Their lips departed from the kiss and the ends of Ophelia's lips turned into a curve. "I was waiting for you to do that for weeks now" Steve laughs.

"Sorry, was trying to find the right time to do it." A pink tinge came across Steve's cheeks, it mimicked Ophelia's red cheeks. Though Ophelia noted that this was a usual occurrence, it just went redder depending on the situation, whether she was feeling hot, or she was embarrassed. Steve thought it was adorable, it reminded himself of when he used to see naked ladies in Bucky's magazines. He'd show him the photos and talking about her breasts and Steve would turn red ever so quickly.

"Well you gave me the perfect opportunity" Steve smiled and kissed Ophelia again. Letting go, Ophelia looked at the time on the laptop. It was way too late. Steve noticed her reaction, "do you want to stay the night? You can sleep on my bed and I can sleep on the couch"

"My dad would kill me. It's best I go home Cap."

"You've gotta stop calling me that. It's Steve"

"Cap" she said poking her tongue out "plus, it's cute and I like calling you cap as I salute to you!" Steve rolled his eyes, and got out of the chair.

"Do you want me to call a cab again? Or can I walk you home?" He asked. Ophelia shook her head as she grabbed her jacket.

"No no. It's too far away. Just call me a taxi please" each time she went home, it via a taxi. She was scared of how he'd react to her home.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" He asked her as she lied against the door frame. She shrugged her shoulders, the blue blazer almost falling down.

"Sure thing Cap. I can help you with that list" She said with a smirk. Steve walked her to the taxi and they kissed again. Steve opened the door and Ophelia smiled thanking him. He stood back and Ophelia told the taxi driver her address and left. Steve smiled to himself, he has happy he finally did something right since Peggy.

Steve was worried though, nervous even. His life was different to Ophelia's. She lived a life of normality, of computers and helping others in their computer and technology related problems. However Steve didn't lead a normal life of computers and technology, he lived a life of saving people, catching bad guys, that sort of thing. She's too strange for his life, and he's too strange for hers. Maybe it won't happen, maybe tomorrow she'll get frustrated that he doesn't know a TV show, or a type of music and she'll leave him to fend for himself. Steve went back into the building and went into his apartment. Turning some music on, at the moment he was listening to AC/DC, Tony suggested them.

The truth about Ophelia is that she lived in a bad part of town. Sure her dad and Ophelia got a fair amount of money but it wasn't enough to live in an apartment complex like Steve. Living in New York was expensive. It was $300 a week to live where she's currently living. A small unit, with three bedrooms, one for her dad and her mum, one for herself, and one for her sister. Her sister was still in High School, a junior, her mother worked as an assistant. So they get a bit of money, but most of the time it'll go to the house, bills, or food. There was a little over $800 dollars each fortnight, though it varied either higher or lower. Ophelia went inside, her dad was playing on the Xbox, her mum was on the computer typing up something for herself, or work and her sister was locked away in her room. Ophelia copied her sister and went for her room. Her room covered in posters of various band members, or humans she liked. She sighed as she took off her clothes. Standing naked in front of her mirror, exposing herself to herself. Finding some leggings, undies and a t-shirt, she put them on and went to bed. She didn't want to show Steve her home because she was scared he'd stop speaking to her, or he'd give her a pity party. She saw a light flash on her phone and knew it was a text from Steve, not only was it because of his set notification tone, but it was a green light. She reached out and picked it up. Reading the text:-

'_Hope you're home safe. I'm watching that video you tried to show me. It's funny, but why's he swearing?_'

'_Because that's his thing. He gets angry at video games, and swears. I do it._'

'_Why is a dame like you swearing?_'

'_Oh Cap. Welcome to the 21__st__ century. Where swearing is a common thing amongst us common folks_'

'_I wouldn't say you're common_'

'_We swear like sailors._'

'_Everyone?_'

'_Everyone._'

'_Why though?_'

'_I don't know, we just do… it's sort of a normal thing for us really_'

'_Oh. I guess I'm not normal then_'

Ophelia had fallen asleep by now, and Steve was worried, worried that she was fed up by him. His stomach turned, but maybe it was just Steve always jumping to conclusion about women.

Ophelia opened the door and yelled Steve's name, Steve popped his head out of a room and smiled hugging Ophelia. She was wearing floral leggings and a long black shirt, as well as some purple-bluish sandals. Steve held onto his list and opened to the first page and seeing all the crossed markings and the notes on whether he liked them or not.

"What's on your list?" She asked walking over to the couch and flopping against it. Steve followed her and looked at it his list

"I've got AC/DC, Doctor Who, Skippy the Kangaroo, The Beatles, Bob Marley, The Velvet Underground, Friends, Nirvana, the moon landing, the berlin wall…" he said trailing. Ophelia tapped her index finger on her chin.

"Game of Thrones, both the books and the TV show. Harry Potter, Blink-182, Arctic Monkeys, 9/11, the assassination of JFK…" she too trailed off trying to think. Steve smiled and wrote them down. "That is really all I can think of at the moment. Sorry"

"No, no, that's more than enough!" Steve said with a smile. His hand fell to his side, Ophelia's hand was opened. Steve traced the lines on the inside of Ophelia's hand, she sighed in tranquillity. Her eyes slowly closed, she felt like she was going to fall asleep. "Are we something?" Steve asked her. Ophelia's eyes opened and she looked at Steve who had an almost sad look on his face.

"It depends on how you see us Cap" she admitted, on the inside she was screaming yes. Steve was handsome. Better looking than most guys Ophelia's age. "Why, do **you** want to be something more than friends?" She asked with a smirk looking at Steve who was still tracing the lines on her hand.

"Y-yes" he whispers. He's nervous. She could tell. The red blush was obvious against his white skin.

"What was that Cap?" She asked looking at him now. Steve looked up and into her eyes.

"I said yes." He repeated. Ophelia smiled and cuddled up to him as she rest her head on his chest feeling his heart beat move slowly. Steve smiled and rested his head upon hers.

Their relationship went on for a while. Often Steve had to go out and fight someone, often making Ophelia worried. She had a key to his apartment and he often found her snuggled on the couch or his bed with a Captain America bear he bought her one time. He was worried that the constant fighting and leaving would make her leave. He had anxieties about it and once he finally spoke to her about it, she reminded him that it was okay because it's his job, much like Ophelia and the computers and other technical objects she was around. She was always going to be around Steve, reassuring him.

They were close to having sex a couple of times. One time they were dancing, Steve was teaching Ophelia how to dance like they did back then, he eventually learnt after watching some YouTubing videos. They were close together, almost like there was no air between them. They were kissing heavily too, and close to one of them at least removing an article of clothing. Steve stoped himself and had to walk to the bathroom to stop himself, he could feel the crouch area in his jeans tighten. Sighing, he told Ophelia he'd be a while so she decided to go home. He took a cold shower in hopes that it'd go away. The second time they were lying on the couch watching Game of Thrones, and a sex scene came on with two characters. Steve could feel the same tightness in his jeans. Ophelia left again. He took another cold shower.

He often thought of her when he was in bed. Thinking about the way her plump lips would feel on his shoulders, or his pecks, even his thighs and cock. It often made him hard and he always tried to keep the thoughts out and sometimes they won, sometimes they didn't. He thought about the things she could do to him, he imagined she'd have already had sex with some guy, and that often made him angry, angrier at himself for thinking that. Of course he didn't imagine her as a floosy because she just _wasn't_. He knew that women these days are much different, more open about everything. Whenever he went to a café to sketch he'd hear women talking about their sexual desires, or their sexual escapades on the weekend. One even remarked that her husband wore his Navy uniform, he went red and had to leave after hearing that.

Ophelia thought about him a lot. She didn't just try to stop the thoughts, she often continued them and in much detail later at night when others in the household were dead to the world. The thoughts of her and Steve often made her wet, and when she was working she'd think these thoughts and have to stop herself as she tidies the place, or helping someone with a repair who often made some joke about her gender which she'd speak about _after_ they paid. She thought about how Steve would touch her, and kiss her on her neck, how Steve would lip her nipples, and use his tongue against her cunt. She figured he would have been with some girls when he was in the army. Of course she was a little bit jealous, but then again, that was another time, another era. With women so different that what they thought of as risqué, was a normal practice these days.

Ophelia's head rested in Steve's lap as she was looking at Facebook on her phone. Often speaking about something Tony did. She had met everyone in his team, and of course Clint and Natasha were a bit more on edge about her. However both Tony and Steve reassured them that she was safe. Steve was running his hands through her hair. She moved her head so she could look Steve in the eyes and smile.

"Can I ask you something" she asked putting her phone on the table and fumbling with her hands. She moved her head up and faced him. She was really nervous, even Steve noticed it.

"What is?" He asked, he was curious about her question.

"Look, you can say no, and we don't have to do it because I don't want to force you into doing something you don't want to do and you feel uncomfortable about but can we…" she paused, Steve was totally clueless on what she wanted. "Can we have sex?" She blurted out which made Steve freak out for a few seconds. "I mean we've come close, and you've freaked out both times. But I want to tell you that sex is a natural and normal thing that all consenting humans go through. Especially masturbating after feeling turned on" she smiled remembering the times that he was evident.

"What about waiting?" Ophelia knew he was a tiny bit prudish, he was too _nice_. She liked nice, at least he wasn't trying to be friends with her and who then gets upset when she doesn't want to have sex.

"We can do that if you want to, I mean we don't–"

"I-I do." He stuttered interrupting her. Ophelia smiled and brought her thighs around his to straddle his lap.

"Plus" she paused and ran her hands up his torso to bring and loop them around his neck. "You're obviously sexually frustrated a lot of the time. I mean even Game of Thrones made you hard, and half of that show is either murder or sex" she laughed, Steve could feel himself twitch beneath his pants. Ophelia began kissing her way down, first his forehead, then his nose, then his mouth. He kissed back.

"Are you sure?" He asked breaking the kiss looking at Ophelia with reassuring eyes.

"Steve. I'm a virgin, not a nun. I've witnessed my fair share of porn" she smiled. Steve was shocked by this, of course he felt guilty about thinking wrong things about her.

"I never guessed you were one. Have you ever been close?"

"Nah, I've never really found the right person to be honest. I mean my first kiss I was drunk, but that's beside the point. What about you? I presume you've had sex with some of the show girls back in the 40s behind closed doors." Ophelia asked with a wink, Steve shook his head. "You've never fucked a girl before?" She asked, again he shook his head wincing when she swore – though he has been getting better at reacting to people swear.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He nodded his head and she curled the corners of her lips kissing Steve again. It was obvious to Steve that she was more experienced than he was, even if she has never had sex before. Her lips next found his jaw and kissed along his jawline before falling to his neck. Steve's head lolls back and he gives her a soft moan, he could feel a smile on his neck.

Ophelia's hands ran up and down Steve's torso, with Steve's hands around Ophelia's waist. Getting to the top of the buttoned shirt she looked at Steve silently asking if it was okay, he nodded and she began to unbutton the shirt to reveal an undershirt, Ophelia started giggling.

"What?" Steve asked looking down.

"Nothing. It's really cute that you wear an undershirt. I like it" Steve smiles, Ophelia is kissing under his jaw, feeling the rough stubble of his growing beard. She took the shirt off and it flew somewhere in the room. Ophelia ran her fingers over his arms, resting her lips on his shoulders and kissing them slowly. She traced her fingers over his tattoos. Ophelia moved her head now to remove the undershirt to reveal a toned body. '_Thank you nineteen-forties science_' she thought.

She now kissed her way down south, kissing each peck and bicep, rubbing his nipples with her thumbs. Steve bit back a few groans, except Ophelia could feel the rumble in his chest. Her fingers traced the top of Steve's pants, she slowly un-did his belt buckle and the buttons on his jeans. Steve moved his body so that he could remove his pants. Ophelia looked down to not only see his erection, but an American flag as his briefs. Ophelia looked up with a deadpan expression and a raised eyebrow. Steve looked at her confused, she shook her head with a laugh. Ophelia began to massage his erection through the material and Steve moaned. He took her chin and planted kisses on her lips, many of them involved tongue.

They stopped kissing and Steve looked down at his briefs. "You know this is a bit unfair" he said looking at Ophelia who was still clothed.

"Poor thing" Ophelia cooed. Her fingers continued to stroke his erection through his briefs. Steve softly grunted holding his head back, Ophelia took this opportunity to start sucking on his neck leaving a dark mark. Steve's thumbs rub her hips. Steve feels like he's close but Ophelia stops and Steve pouts.

Ophelia takes hold of Steve's hands and helps him take off her clothes but she hesitates and Steve notices her hesitation. He looks at her with worried eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks, she nods.

"Yes, it's just." She pauses, Steve waits for her to finish "I've never really _showed_ myself off to anyone" she admitted. Steve nods and moves his hand from hers and rubs her palm.

"It's fine. I think you're beautiful and if I didn't I wouldn't be here, half naked in front of the most beautiful girl in the world" she smiled and nodded. He kissed her palm reminding her it was okay.

Her hands left his and they touched his cheeks. His hands rested at the hem of the shirt and it was taken off and threw away like his own articles of clothing. He traced her body much like he did with his fingers. She had two tattoos, a paw tattoo on her left breast and a yellow submarine on her rib. She wore a black bra, nothing too racy or surprising in his opinion. However Steve liked simple things. He kissed her the same way she did. From top to bottom. He did the same as Ophelia did, mimicking her actions. He removed her jeans much like she did, revealing baby blue underwear with white lace.

"Let's go to your bedroom" Ophelia moaned in Steve's shoulder. Ophelia wrapped her legs around Steve's waist and he positioned himself up right to take her to his bedroom as he kissed her long and hard. Steve slowly lied Ophelia down on the bed and he looked at her with a smile.

"May I?" He asked noting towards her bra.

"Steve, you don't have to ask"

"I know. I just–" he was cut off with a kiss from Ophelia.

Ophelia then propped herself up using her elbows. She grabbed Steve's hand and like her t-shirt, she helped him unclasp that latches of her bra. It took a minute or two compared to the ten seconds it would normally take Ophelia to do it when she comes home from work, and it falls onto the floor. Steve stared at her. Her perfect breasts, they were plump like her lips, touching them he could almost fit them in each hand; of course he couldn't complain because this was the first time he was actually touching a breast. He ran his thumbs over her small pink nipples. Ophelia's head props back and she gives off a soft moan. Steve bobs his head and removes one his hands to replace it with his mouth. He circles her nipple with his tongue, occasionally sucking on it and biting, making Ophelia moan with pleasure. She was getting her breast sucked, licked and bit by Captain America and because of this she started giggling. Steve smirked against her nipple. He did the same to her right nipple. Biting, sucking and licking. His kisses trailed down until they reached the waistband of her underwear, he looked up to her with his bright blue eyes silently asking for permission and she nodded placing her hands in his hair.

Steve kissed her inner thigh, both the left and the right. His hair was becoming ruffled due to Ophelia's fingers lacing around strands of his hair. He kissed the fabric of her underwear feeling her tense. His hands moved from her thighs to the waistband and pulling them down slowly until they fell from her feet. Ophelia propped herself up and felt herself burn red, Steve smiled. She was beautiful, he's now seeing her naked and he liked it. He could feel his member twitch. He noticed that she has public hair and he smiled. He remembered what Ophelia was saying that she's a virgin not a nun. When he saw images of naked women Bucky had he saw _everything_. So seeing her have pubic hair made him felt… nostalgic of the lost days. He could sense that she was self-conscious of the hair and he shook his head.

"What do I do?" He asked her, his fingers trailing up and down her thighs. He could hear soft gasps from her.

"You-ahh" she paused trying to recompose herself. "Lick, suck, stroke your finger across it. Also this" she said rubbing herself, "do anything and everything there-" she moaned as she felt something. He could see she was very wet, and he knew that that was because of him. She moved her finger and Steve took over, licking her pussy up and down, and focusing his attention on the area, sucking on it and kissing there. Ophelia grabbed his hand and put all his fingers in a fist except his index finger he paused on what he was doing and she moved his finger to slowly insert it in her. "Go in and out with your fiii-" she never finished her sentence as she gasped for air. Steve pumped his finger inside of her slowly but picked up the pace. "Insert your mi-" Steve was now getting the hang of this. He lowered his head so that his tongue could lick her clit and his lips could kiss and suck on it. He could hear her moan and gasp as he pumped inside of her. Ophelia started to squeal.

"I'm gonna-" before she could finish the sentence she started to squirm in Steve's hand, her lower back raised and out slipped Steve's fingers. She slowed down, and her orgasm finished. Ophelia's heart was still racing. She slowly propped herself up on her elbows again before pulling herself up to sit up. She took Steve's fingers and inserted them both into her mouth sucking his fingers dry. "You made me come" she giggled and Steve smiled, feeling a relief amongst him. "Since you're a super soldier" she began to say before she kissed Steve, giving him three or four pecks on the lips, "and since you can't get drunk, could you go for hours before you give up?" She smirked looking at his crotch. Steve shrugged his shoulders. He hadn't tested that part out yet.

"I don't know, do you want to try and see?" He asked matching her smirk. Her lips trailed from his lips down his abs to the waistband of his briefs. She motioned for him to switch sides, and he did that flopping on the bed with Ophelia laughing. Her thumbs brushed against his erection and Steve groaned with Ophelia smirking. Her nails scraped along his waist and stomach, teasing him gently. He could see and hear the groaning escaping his lips and Ophelia couldn't help but keep the smirk across her face. She slipped a hand under his briefs and touching his erection, she massaged it slowly. She could feel the pre-cum on the tip and she slowly circled the head with her index finger. Her left hand brought down his briefs and now he was naked in front of her she couldn't help but admire his physique much like Steve did.

The red, white and blue briefs fell off his feet and she tossed it away. She noticed that he was circumcised – Ophelia expected something different. She pumped her hand up and down his shaft a couple of times before she pressed her lips the tip of his penis and kissing it tasting some of the lasting pre-cum on her lips. She closed her mouth but let a bit of her saliva escape and roll down his cock so she could use it as some make shift lube, the pumping action of her arm and hand quickened before Ophelia opened her mouth and took in the head and then slowly going up and down, often her hand followed her mouth.

Moans and groans escaped his lips, finding himself in pure ecstasy. He had never experienced this before and it was heavenly. He could feel close, he grasped the bed sheets. "I'm-" neither did Steve continue and felt his orgasm overcome him. Cum fell on Ophelia's hands and Steve's stomach. He propped himself up and looked at her. "I'm sorry" he said noticing his load on her she smiled.

"It's fine, you stay there – I'll grab a washcloth" she said standing up, she took one of her fingers and inserted it in her mouth licking some of the cum on it. Steve could feel himself twitch looking down he noticed he was still hard. He watched Ophelia walk to the bathroom and heard the tap run. He really liked her backside. She came back with a grey towel in her hand, one half of it damp and the other half of the towel was dry. She bent down cleaning his stomach and penis whilst looking him in the eye. When she was finished she tossed the towel aside.

"Do you have any rubbers?" She asked Steve, even for a virgin he might have had something. Steve tried to remember what she meant and he then scrambled to his bedside table picking one out and handing it to Ophelia.

"Tony made me buy some. Figured I might meet a special dame" he said with a smile before backtracking on what he said "I mean woman, lady." Ophelia giggled.

"You can call me anything you like" she said as she rolled the condom on his penis, hearing a soft hum leave his lips. She slowly crawled on top of Steve and kissed his lips, sliding his shaft against her pussy lips. Steve rubbed her thighs and smiled at her. He would have asked if he could be on top of her, but he was worried he'd hurt so he lied on the bed with her on top.

Ophelia took his penis and slowly inserted it inside of herself. The two of them moaned. They went slow at first, they needed to go slow, for Ophelia's sake anyways. Ophelia moved her body up and down, inserting a few more centimetres inside of herself each time she went down on Steve. Steve liked starting off slow, it felt nice. She finally felt all of Steve in her and she smiled at him. Ophelia leaned over so that her forehead touched his and she kissed him.

"You ready?" He asked her. Ophelia bit down on her lower lip and nodded at Steve, the corners of her lips curling. Steve's hands were on her waist and Ophelia slowly lifted herself up and went back down. She felt a tiny pain but figured it was just the use of adjusting to something as big as Steve. Of course she used sex toys, and Steve wasn't huge, but he wasn't tiny, he was different to the vibrators she owned. Her hands lied against his lower abdomen as she moved up and down slowly, though soon enough the pace would be picked up and they would be going faster.

Ophelia could see the beads of sweat against his chest and abdomen, she could feel herself getting hot. She leaned over again and kissed Steve who kissed her back. Her hands moved to his cheeks as she continued to kiss him. Her legs were against Steve's thighs, she feel the hair on his thighs brush against her legs. She liked hairy guys like Steve. Her lips trailed against his jawline and she found his neck sucking and biting to leave a second mark just underneath the first one. She could feel herself close to the edge. Moaning into Steve's shoulder she sighed.

"Steve, I'm abou-about to cum" Steve thrusts in her a bit faster feeling himself on the brink. His hands moves to her nipples, he slowly circles them with his thumbs. "Steeeve!" She cried, he could feel herself tighten around him as he rides out her orgasm. Ophelia kept herself up, her hands pressing against Steve's lower abdomen. She began to breathe heavily. Steve pumps inside of her a few more times before he feels his own orgasm.

"Oh Opheliaa" he breathes out, he slows down inside of her and she sighs, hearing his heart beat fast. He slowly slips out of her and she looks up and smiles at him. She lies next to him finding his hands so their fingers can entwine. She starts laughing. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just the fact that I had sex with Captain America" she said with smirk, Steve scoffs and laughs with her.

"Well I mean, at least we were each other's firsts I suppose" he said rolling on his side and kissing her.

"I still had sex with Captain America" she smiled at looked at him, his blue eyes always made her smile. "So first time, how'd the shape up for you?"

"Better than anything Bucky ever told me about sex" he said kissing Ophelia on the lips again. They were silent again before Ophelia had a bright idea. They were both silent just staring at each other, smiling.

"I know what I want to do at college!" She said with a smile as she rolled over onto her side, matching Steve.

"What?"

"Sexologist"

"What's a sexologist?" Steve asked confused.

"It's someone who looks into the study of human sexuality, including sexual interests, behaviours and functions" she said with a smile. "You can be my test buddy half the time"

"Do I get to do this?" He asked trailing his thumb up and down the curve of her side.

"I doubt it but who knows" she giggled and kissed him again.

"Yourself? How did this fare up as a first time?"

"Could have been better I suppose"

"What?" Steve looked at her with a sad and questionable look.

"I'm kidding, Steve. I'm kidding." She said reassuring him "hey at least I didn't call you Cap or Captain. I mean I was close to doing it but I decided against it"

"I mean you could have, I wouldn't have minded" he said with a shrug

"Well then. Come on super soldier let's go find these clothes" Ophelia said as she moved off of the bed walking around the room and finding her underwear to slip into them. He liked looking at her backside when she walked away, her hips swayed from side to side. When she bent over he could see her lips, and he blushed realising he was staring.

"Shouldn't we shower first?" Steve suggested, she looked at up "just so we can get rid of the sweat and maybe go for round two" Steve noticed his cock still erect. Ophelia rolled her eyes.

"We all can't be super like you Cap." He pouted and she smiled. "Come on then!" She said grabbing her clothes and walking over to the bathroom.

Ophelia sighed holding onto Steve's hand as they sat in the unmarked SHIELD car.

"Are you sure you want to this?" She asked him, he nodded his head

"Of course I do. I mean I need to meet the parents one day, and you know we are having…" he looked around, it was like he was worried someone would collect his secrets and use them against him "sex" he whispered in his ear hoping the agents wouldn't hear them. She giggled.

"I'm just worried you won't like where I live and make a mad dash for it. I mean like I don't earn enough, neither does my parents, so living in New York is pricey!" Steve smiled and listened to her ramble on about her economic situation.

"Ophelia, calm down! You should have seen where I used to live with Bucky, it was a pigsty! Though it was home for me, so this place is home for you, even living in that nice place I don't feel at home" Ophelia nods and leans her head against his shoulder.

They finally arrive at Ophelia's home and the door is opened for them by one of the agents, Ophelia smiles and thanks the agent.

"So this is where I live" Ophelia said spreading her arms out. It was a small house, it had a gate and a lemon tree by the side, a car in the driveway and flowers. A chair with a table between them sat on the grass behind the door, another sat near the lemon tree. It looked quiet, and beautiful, and simple and this is what Steve liked, he liked quiet, and beautiful, and simple. His hands found Ophelia's and he looked down at her and smiled.

"It's beautiful"

"Are you sure?" She asked looking down at her feet feeling nervous. Steve's free hand was placed underneath Ophelia's chin as he lifted it up so he could kiss her.

"Yeah" he said after leaving her lips. Ophelia started to walk to the gate, holding Steve's hand dragging him along with her. The gate opened with much difficulty and Steve closed it behind him.

"Can you make sure it's closed?" She asked looking behind her. Steve looked behind him and noticed it wasn't closed. Ophelia groaned and closed it in a particular way. "It's a bit stubborn like that"

'_Oh_' Steve mouthed following her. Ophelia opened the door and leaving it opened for Steve.

"I'm home! And I've brought someone over" Ophelia screamed from the top of her lungs. Steve brought his hands to his ears but it was too late.

"I swear to God if it's that god-damn Karla-" a woman yelled back but didn't finish her sentence. She looked exactly like Ophelia, just a little wider. She wasn't wearing the same clothes as her, but her hair was cut into a pixie cut and Steve smiled giving her a wave.

The house was messy, but Steve didn't mind. There was a couch in the centre of the room, with two chairs to the left and right of it. A large TV screen against the window with wires coming in and out of the table it's propped on. Magazines and letters were on the coffee table. A desk with a computer screen and papers strewn over it. Behind Steve were family photos, photos of Ophelia and he guessed her younger sister with family, a dog, and a photo of Ophelia at her graduation Steve guessed.

"I am so sorry for the mess! I'm Ophelia's mom, I'm Helen Laurent. I didn't think Ophelia was inviting anyone over I would have cleaned the place up!" She looked at Ophelia sternly. "Didn't think that Captain America was showing up in my home!" She held out her hand and Steve shook it.

"Hello Ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you, but please call me Steve"

"You can call me Helen, come here!" She said bringing in Steve for a hug. "So this is the man that is making my little girl smile. Thank you" Ophelia rubbed the back of her neck

"Mooom!" Ophelia's face turned red. "Can you not?"

"Oh shush you. Come sit down on the couch, make yourselves at home" Helen said moving them around

"Can I show him around the house first?" Ophelia asked, Helen nodded.

Ophelia walked him through the rooms, showing the living room first, then the kitchen where Steve could see something being made. She walked to a closed door and knocked on it before opening it up.

"Yo yo yiggity yo, Steve's here!" She said leaning against the door frame. There was a girl wearing a green top and a black skirt hunched over something, Steve couldn't see because there were things blocking his view. "You might not want to come in here, we've got a dog who doesn't like males. She's a bit intimidated by them, and for her to meet someone who's six foot two, I don't think it's a good idea" Ophelia said walking into the room going over to the bed.

"Hey Steve" the girl said not looking at him.

"Uhm… hello" he said looking awkward. He coughed and Ophelia stopped patting the dog, Steve moved so Ophelia could close the door behind her.

"Love you!"

"Yep"

The two walked past two doors that were next to each other. One she pointed out was her room (that they'll visit later) next was her parents but she was never allowed to show their bedroom to anyone. She showed Steve the bathroom, the laundry (which was a tight squeeze) until they walked into the backyard. It was tiny, a simple patio with no grassy area. There was a table and chairs on one side and clothes line next with clothes already on there. She showed him the garage, which had a tonne of computers in there. They went back into the house and finally in Ophelia's room. It was messy, very messy.

"I'm sorry about the mess. But I know where everything is I suppose" there were DVDs on the floor, books, bags, shoes, paint, bras, he smiled at her and laughed.

"Its fine, it shows some personality. I know how messy and clumsy you are so I didn't figure your room wouldn't be anything different to your mind" she shook her head. They sat on the bed, there was a computer on a tiny desk.

"This is my baby. Dad helped me make it" she said turning on the laptop and logging in. She was on websites like Facebook and Twitter, YouTube and even one called Tumblr. There were moving images from the TV show Game of Thrones they had watched together. She went back to Facebook and noticed Tony made another status.

**Tony Stark**  
I'm in Los Angeles and bored. Though I'm with Pepper so I guess it's okay.

Ophelia giggled and liked it before commenting

**Ophelia Laurent** You're in L.A.? Have some fun man, explore the god damn place!

She closed the lid of the laptop and looked at Steve.

"Sorry about that" she said running her hand through her hand.

"It's fine. You did all that in under two minutes! How do you do that?" He asked her. She shrugged.

"I've been a tech junkie since I was born. You need to get on my level" he kind of wished he was a genius about computers like her and Tony, and sometimes even Bruce.

"What about to do with computers? You going to college. Something smart"

"Did you ever go to college?" She asked changing the subject subtly. Steve chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, I went to an arts college. I like drawing." Ophelia perked up

"Oh really? My sister's an artist. Maybe you could teach her a few things. Though she generally does drawing online. I'm sure I could e-mail you a couple of links to her drawings" Steve smiled and nodded. "We should probably go back outside, mom would love to talk to you and she'd probably think we're having sex or something" Steve looked around and shushed her. "Stevie, it's totally fine. My mum's open about sex, I mean I told her when he did it" he brought his hand over her mouth.

"Why'd you tell her?" He asked removing his hand from her mouth.

"Because I tell mum everything. If your mum was alive, you'd tell her wouldn't you?" She asked, and he sighed. He had such a good relationship with his mother so he'd do the same thing.

The two of them walked out of her bedroom and spoke to Helen, Ophelia asked where her father was and she told her that he was out shopping for dinner tonight. It was chicken soup. She asked if Steve wished to join, who did. Later that night they lied on Steve's bed. They would have stayed at Ophelia's but her bed was a single bed and it was a bit too small for Steve.

"What do you think?" She asked him.

"Your family is so welcoming. I think I'm the new favourite" he gave her a smirk.

"Oh shut up" she said slapping his chest. Steve knew he could keep himself like that. Ophelia lying next to him, with her head on his chest lying completely still and the only sounds they could hear were the buzzing of the electronics, Ophelia's breathing, his own breathing and the sounds of the loud cars in New York City. The city that never slept. "But really what do you think of my home"

"It's tiny, I like it. I like simple homes like that" Ophelia smiled and put her head back down. Steve ran his hand through her hair and smiled to himself. "Why did your nametag say Slave on it the first time we met?"

Ophelia was surprised he could remember that far back. She thought about it "I guess we're just slaves to a system you know. The system of society. We're slaves to humans, and specifically technology and such like that. I don't really have an answer. It's like what, 1 am. Come on dude let's sleep – stop asking me questions that philosophical at this time" she said running her hands over her eyes. Steve nods and kisses her head.

"Maybe you could become a philosopher" by now Ophelia was already snoring and Steve chuckled. She was something special.


End file.
